My Love Just For Hyukkie
by Lee Minmi
Summary: Apakah rencana member Super Junior untuk menyatukan Donghae & Eunhyuk akan berjalan lancar? HaeHyuk Couple. RnR please


**Annyeong Chingudeul~**

**Author saraf kembali membawa FF HaeHyuk *nyadar* ..**

**Mianhae jika FF ini kurang menarik. Maklum, author baru.**

**Dari pada author banyak cing cong, ini deh FFnya.**

**Jeng Jeng Jeng!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : My Love Just For Hyukkie<strong>

**Author : JewELFishy**

**Cast :**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk**

**Other Cast :**

**All of Super Junior Member But Not HanChul Couple and Shindong**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All aught in here belongs GOD, themselves, and their parents each.**

**Warning : Shou-ai (BxB), Typo(s), GAJE, Nggak Nyambung, DLL.**

**Summary :**

**Apakah rencana member Super Junior untuk menyatukan Donghae & Eunhyuk akan berjalan lancar?**

**»»Happy Reading Chingu««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»Author POV««<strong>

Hari ini, semua member Super Junior tidak ada jadwal. Karena itu mereka memilih berkumpul di dalam dorm melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

**.**

**.**

**»»Super Junior's Couple Activity POV««**

* * *

><p><strong>»» <strong>**KangTeuk Couple**

**Menonton televisi sambil suap-suapan cake ..**

"Chagi~ Aaaa" ucap KangIn sambil menyuapi sepotong cake untuk Leeteuk ..

"Hmm, nyam-nyam" ucap Leeteuk sambil mengunyah cakenya.

"Ku rasa, cake ini kurang manis" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Hmm? Kurang manis? Tatap saja wajahku, pasti manis" ucap KangIn sambil tersenyum dan mencolek-colek dagu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk pun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aish, kau ini bisa saja" jawab Leeteuk malu-malu sambil meninju pelan lengan KangIn.

**.**

**.**

**»» ****SiBum Couple**

**Mojok di pojokkan sambil pegangan tangan ..**

"Bummie, saranghae~" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan wajah kudanya *salah* memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Aish Wonnie, sudah berapa kali kau ucapkan kata itu? Arraseo, nado saranghae~" jawab Kibum.

"Hmm, dalam hitunganku, aku sudah mengucapkannya sekitar 169 kali. Wae Bummie? Kau tidak senang?" ucap Siwon lalu bertanya pada Kibum dengan raut wajah cemberut. *Wow, author salut*

"Bukan begitu Wonnie, aku senang. Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti ketampananmu berkurang 65% lho" ucap Kibum menghibur Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**»» ****HaeHyuk Couple **

**Cuma duduk di sofa berdua ..**

"Hyukkie~" panggil Donghae.

"Ne Hae. Wae?" jawab Hyukjae sambil tetap memakan buah strawberrynya.

"Hehe, gwaenchana. CuMi" jawab Donghae singkat.

"CuMi? Apa itu Hae? Cumi temanmu yang di laut itu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Ani. Bukan itu. CuMi itu Cuma Miscall" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Aish kau ini Hae. Cepat pergi ke warungnya Mpok Norah (?) !" perintah Hyukjae kepada Donghae dan mendorong-dorong Dongahe. Namun Donghae hanya diam tak mengerti.

"Hah? Ngapain Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau harus beli pulsa dulu. Di warungnya Mpok Norah kan ada jual pulsa" jawab Hyukjae sambil melanjutkan acara (?) makan strawberrynya.

"Aish Hyukkie, aku sudah punya pulsa~ *iklannya om sule*. Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, aku hanya memanggilmu saja" ucap Donghae frustasi karena kelakuan Hyukjae.

"O" jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"Bulat" jawab Dongahe singkat juga lalu mengambil remote televisi dan mencari channel yang pas.

"Persegi" jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Segitiga" balas Donghae masih santai.

"Limas" ucap Hyukjae mulai enggak nyante.

"Prisma" balas Donghae mulai emosi.

"Persegi panjang!" ucap Hyukjae udah enggak nyante sambil ngelipat setengah lengan bajunya ke atas bersiap mukulin Donghae.

"Kubus!" jawab Donghae sambil ikutan ngelipat setengah celana panjangnya ke atas. *Nah oppa, kayak kebanjiran aja*

Yaah, mari kita tinggalkan perdebatan yang tak penting ini. Mari kita lilhat keadaan KyuMin Couple

**.**

**.**

**»» ****KyuMin Couple**

**Lagi nyuci piring bareng ..**

"Mianhae hyung, gara-gara aku, hyung jadi ikutan nyuci piring-piring ini" ucap Kyuhyun tetap fokus ke cucian piringnya.

Sementara Sungmin, tak mengherani Kyuhyun karena ia sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya sambil mencuci piring. Yah, yang jelas, Sungmin tak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung" panggil Kyu sekali lagi. Tapi, Sungmin tetap tak mendengarnya.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara agak keras. Namun, Sungmin tetap diam.

"Hyung ...!" teriak Kyuhyun karena emosi.

"Eh ayam ayam" latah Sungmin yang spontan melempar spoon ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, mianhae Kyu. Aku tak sengaja" ucap Sungmin kelabakan sambil membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**»» ****YeWook Couple ..**

**Lagi bersihin kandang Ddangkoma Brothers di kamar ..**

"Wookie, bisakah kau ambilkan spoon yang di sana?" tanya Yesung dan Ryewook pun hanya mengangguk.

"Ini hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil memberikan spoon itu kepada Yesung.

Tak berapa lama ...

"Huuh, akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Yesung lega sambil ngelap keringat yang udah se'ember.

"Aish hyung berlebihan. Aku saja tidak keringatan" ucap Ryeowook meremehkan.

"Ya jelas, dari tadi kan kamu cuma tiduran sambil nonton televisi" ucap Yesung dengan nada judes.

"Hehehe" Ryeowook tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ya sudah hyung, aku mau memasak buat makan siang" sambung Ryeowook dan langsung nyelonong keluar kamar pergi ke dapur.

**»»Super Junior's Couple Activity POV End««**

**.**

**.**

Perdebatan antara Donghae dan Hyukjae pun berakhir. Karena Siwon datang dan berceramah di depan HaeHyuk maka mereka pun damai.

* * *

><p><strong>»»Flashback««<strong>

"Hei! Apa kalian sedang belajar Matematika? Kenapa nyebut-nyebut nama bangun datar dan bangun ..."

"Bangun Tidur!" belum selesai Siwon bicara, ia sudah dibentak HaeHyuk. Siwon yang di bentak pun hanya kaget nggak ketulungan.

"Ya amplop! Kalian ini jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti cepat tua loh" pendahuluan dari khutbah Siwon pun di mulai.

"Abis dia nih, marah-marah segala" kata keduanya bebarengan dan saling menunjuk.

"Sudah sudah, berdamailah. Ingat, CINTA DAMAI!" ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas tanda bersemangat.

"Lebih baik kalian minta maaf deh" lanjut Siwon.

"Arraseo. Hyukkie, mianhae" ucap Donghae menunduk dan menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud meminta maaf.

"Ne Hae. Aku juga minta maaf. Mianhae" jawab Hyukjae dan menjulurkan tangan juga bermaksud untuk membalas uluran tangan Donghae.

"Nah gitu donk. Kan CUCOK! Hehehe" ucap Siwon dan langsung nyelonong pergi.

**»»Flashback End««**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, karena khutbah dari Siwon, Donghae dan Hyukjae pun sudah damai. Mereka dan yang lainnya pun makan siang bersama.<p>

"Hae, ku dengar, ada kabar bahwa kau kembali lagi dengan Jung Jessica. Benarkah?" tanya sang umma Leeteuk kepada Donghae sambil menyuapkan makan siangnya ke dalam mulutnya.

KangIn yang berada di sebelah Leeteuk spontan menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Leeteuk.

"Chagi, ssttt. Jangan tanya itu. Lihat, kasian Hyukkie" ucap Kangin sambil berbisik.

"Aish, aku lupa" jawab Leeteuk singkat dan merasa bersalah.

**»»Author POV End««**

**.**

**.**

**»»Hyukjae POV««**

"Hae, ku dengar, ada kabar bahwa kau kembali lagi dengan Jung Jessica. Benarkah?" tanya sang umma Leeteuk kepada Donghae.

Sakiit, hanya satu kata namun banyak sekali luka. Apa memang benar Donghae masih mencintai Jessica?

"Ani, aku tak pacaran lagi dengannya. Sudah ada orang yang ku sukai, bahkan ku cintai. Tapi, bukan Jessica" jawab Donghae dengan jelas.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Siapa ya? Apa mungkin Yoona? Ah, tidak. Donghae sama sekali tak suka dengan Yoona.

"Lalu siapa? Hyukkie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun blak-blakkan dan tersenyum evil.

"Uhuuk uhuuk" entah karena apa Donghae jadi tersedak dan langsung meminum air di depannya. Mungkin karena kaget. Tapi kaget apa?

Dan lagi, karena berhubung aku duduk di samping Donghae dan ia langsung mengambil minum, ternyata ia mengambil minumku.

"Yah Hae, kau mengambil minumku" seruku sambil memukul pelan lengannya.

"Mian Hyukkie, abis si Kyu nih" jawab Donghae nunjuk-nunjuk hidung Kyuhyun.

"Kau sih Kyu" marah Leeteuk hyung sambil nujuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka semua nunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun terlalu blak-blakkan dan berteriak-teriak "Kau sih Kyu!" *PoorKyu*

"Mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun pelan tapi tanpa ada wajah penyesalan.

"Kau ini, selalu blak-blakkan. Kenapa sih?" kali ini, Leeteuk hyung yang bertanya lagi.

"Mau tau ceritanya? Begini, sewaktu kecil aku berada di padang rerumputan. Saat itu aku bermain bersama teman-temanku. Tetapi, tiba-tiba mereka berlari dan entah ke mana. Akupun hanya sendirian di bawah pohon" ucap Kyu lalu menarik nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tak berapa lama, ada seorang haraboji. Ia jelek sekali, karena aku masih kecil, aku tak tau apa-apa dan bilang 'Ih, kakek jelek' spontan kakek itu terkejut dan berkata ' KAMU AKAN JADI ORANG YANG BLAK-BLAKKAN'. Karena itu aku jadi blak-blakkan" cerita Kyu lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya, tanpa ada wajah berdosa.

"WHAT?" semua member termasuk aku kaget mendengar cerita Kyu yang menurutku dan lainnya sangatlah konyol.

**»»Hyukjae POV End««**

**.**

**.**

**»»Donghae POV««**

**»»SKIP TIME««**

**Malam harinya ..**

Aish, kenapa mereka bisa tau sih kalau aku suka Hyukkie. Tau darimana ya mereka?

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, Hyukkie masuk ke kamar ku eits, masuk ke kamar kami. Akupun kaget. Yah, memang, aku dan Hyukkie tidur bersama. Di dorm ini, hanya aku dan Hyukkie saja yang belum resmi mendapat pacar.

Misalnya, SiBum, KangTeuk, KyuMin, da YeWook. Aku? Apa aku bisa menjadi HaeHyuk? Aish, aku terlalu berharap.

"Hae, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam lho .." tanya Hyukkie sambil menaruh ponselnya di atas meja.

"Belum Hyukkie. Aku belum ngantuk" jawabku lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, baiklah, aku tidur duluan ya Hae" ucap Hyukkie lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

Hampir setengah jam aku tetap duduk di kasurku, memandangi wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat. Tidurnya terlihat damai.

Aku pun mendatanginya lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Menutupi badannya dengan selimut, lalu mengecup keningnya. Setelah itu, aku beranjak tidur.

**»»Donghae POV End««**

**.**

**.**

**»»Hyukjae POV««**

Aku berjalan ke tempat tidurku. Sebelum tidur, ku lihat Dongahe masih tetap dengan posisinya. Sebenarnya aku belum mengantuk. Tapi, ku paksakan saja mataku ini tertutup agar tertidur.

Aku tetap memejamkan mataku sampai ku dengar derap langkah kaki. Mungkin itu Donghae, ia menyelimutiku dan mencium keningku.

Tunggu, mencium? Apa aku tak salah? Kenapa ia menciumku?

Setelah itu ia pergi dan tidur di tempat tidurnya.

**»»Hyukjae POV End««**

**.**

**.**

**»»Author POV««**

Keesokkan harinya, semua member masih tertidur sambil membuat pulau-pulau baru (?). Tapi tidak dengan Donghae, ia sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kenapa? Karena ia memang ingin bangun *PLAKK* karena ia ingin memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Hyukjae besok.

Ya, Donghae merencanakan 'sesuatu' besok. Ia berencana akan menyatakan cintanya pada Hyukjae, walau sebenarnya tidak yakin.

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang, akhirnya Donghae beranjak ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Hyukjae.

Sesampai di kamarnya, ia segera membangunkan Hyukjae dengan cara memeluknya dan berkata "Hyukkie, ayo bangun. Sudah siang".

Eunhyuk yang merasa ada suara-suara bisikan setan *plakk* bisikkan ikan *plakk* bisikan seseorang lalu menggeliat namun tak bangun-bangun.

Donghae yang tau Hyukjae tak akan bangun walaupun ia bangunkan pun tidur di samping Hyukjae masih sambil memeluknya.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, barulah mereka bangun bersama-sama.

"Enngh.." gumam Hyukjae sambil menggeliat.

"Kenapa hangat?" tanya Hyukjae dan berbalik. "Aaaa~!" teriak Hyukjae saat ia melihat Donghae di sampingnya sambil memeluknya.

"Hooaah .. Wae Hyukkie?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tak apa Hae. Aku mau mandi" ucap Hyukjae dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Donghae hanya heran dan segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Selesai mandi, Hyukjae keluar dengan menggunakan boxer dan kaos hitam. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa Hae? Kenapa kau membuatku makin cinta padamu?" ucap Hyukjae lalu melesat ke dapur.

Di dapur, para member Super Junior sedang sarapan bersama. KangTeuk, SiBum, YeWook, dan KyuMin makan sambil suap-suapan, namun tidak dengan HaeHyuk.

Selesai makan, mereka melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Tapi Donghae tak memiliki jadwal apapun hari ini.

**»»SKIP TIME««**

Saat Donghae menonton televsi, tiba-tiba, Leeteuk membawa dua buah kertas yang entah itu kertas apa dan menghampirinya.

"Hae, ini" ucap Leeteuk sambil memberikan kertas itu pada Donghae.

"Apa ini hyung?" tanya Donghae dan Leeteuk hanya tersenyum manis *author pingsan*

"Ini tiket dua orang ke Lotte World. Tadinya aku ingin pergi dengan KangIn. Tapi, KangIn sedang ada jadwal dan aku juga. Kau bisa pergi bersama Hyukkie mungkin" ucap Leeteuk lalu pergi dan tersenyum. 'Lihat saja Hae. Kau akan bahagia' batin Leeteuk.

Donghae masih bingung akan kata-kata hyungnya barusan. 'Apa aku ajak Hyukkie saja ya? Baiklah"

Saat ini, Donghae sedang pergi ke sebuah toko perhiasan. Ia berencana membelikan Hyukjae sebuah kalung yang sama dengannya.

Saat telah selesai, Donghae mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kencannya dan Hyukjae.

Setelah selesai, ia menelpon Hyukjae dan mengajak bertemu.

"_Yeoboseyo Hyukkie"_

"Yeoboseyo Hae. Waeyo kau menelponku?"

"_Anu Hyuk anu.."_

"Apa? Panu? Maksud mu Hae?"

"_Aish bukan itu Hyukkie. Aku.. Aku.. Ingin bertemu denganmu jam tujuh malam nanti di taman dekat Lotte World. Bisa?"_

"Hmm, ok Hae"

_**Tuut ..**_

Sambungan telepon mereka terputus..

**»»Author POV End««**

**.**

**.**

**»»Donghae POV««**

Malam ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Hyukkie. Aku sudah siap menerima resikonya jika ia menolakku. Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah sangat cinta pada Hyukkie.

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku berdiri di depan cermin memandangi wajahku sendiri yang tampan *oppa narsis*.

Saatnya aku berangkat, eits, cek dulu kelengkapannya.

Hadiahnya sudah, dompet sudah, pakaian rapi, ponsel sudah, cangkul, palu, udah (?). Ah, salah. Yap, sekarang waktunya.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, aku berada di taman dekat Lotte World menunggu Hyukkie. Tak berapa lama, ia datang dengan penampilan yang ... wow!

Saat ia datang, aku segera mengajaknya masuk. Ia terlihat bingung dan akhirnya aku memberanikan membuka suara.

"Hyukkie.."

"Ne Hae, waeyo? Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" tanya Hyukkie namun tak ku jawab.

**»»Donghae POV End««**

**.**

**.**

**»»Author POV««**

Setelah selesai bermain-main di Lotte World, mereka segera pergi ke restoran terdekat. Sesampai di restoran, mereka memesan makanan dan tak lama kemudian, makanan itu datang.

Selesai makan, Donghae mengajak Hyukjae untuk ke panggung restoran. Bukannya bernyanyi, Donghae malah berlutut di depan Hyukjae lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru yang diatasnya terdapat pita kecil berwarna putih dari kantongnya.

Hyukjae hanya terdiam dengan wajah innocentnya. Ia sungguh bingung saat Donghae berlutut di depannya.

"Hyukkie, aku sudah lama memendam rasa ini. Saranghae Hyukkie. Jeongmal saranghae. Jika kau mau menerimaku, kau terima kalung ini. Dan jika kau menolakku, buang kotak dan kalung ini jauh-jauh" ucap Donghae berusaha rileks. Padahal, jantungnya dag dig dug dueerr.

Semua orang yang berada di restoran tersebut langsung berteriak "Terima! Terima! Terima!" *Terima!Terima! Author saraf ikut teriak*

"Nado saranghae Hae" ucap Hyukjae lalu mengambil kotak itu dan memeluk Donghae.

"Sini, biar aku pakaikan" ucap Donghae lalu memakaikan Hyukjae kalung bermata ikan dan bentuk hati.

Sedangkan Donghae memakai kalung bermata monyet dan berbentuk hati. Mereka pun berpelukan dan Dongahe mengecup kening Hyukjae.

**»»END««**

* * *

><p><strong>Hyaa, akhirnya selesai juga FF gaje dari author. Review ya ..<strong>

**Karena review readers bikin saya semangat ngetik.**

**Akhir kata, gomawo chingu~**


End file.
